world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061314-Beau-Ryspor
gregar1ousTroubadour GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 20:26 -- GT: ~Beav, are yov receiving thiʃ?~ CA: Yes... GT: ~Qvickly, tell me ʃomething abovt yovr cvrrent ʃitvation. Anything will do.~ CA: Me and Nate are looking for Doir, Nate broke his arm... GT: ~How did that happen?~ CA: He started punching a wall really hard... GT: ~That'ʃ not good. Yov may need hiʃ fighting ʃkill in the tvnnelʃ.~ CA: I still have medicine from when Sami broke her leg... GT: ~Oh, excellent.~ GT: ~I...I ʃpoke to Doir jvʃt now, incidentally.~ CA: Oh?... CA: How's he?... GT: ~...In a bad way.~ CA: ph my... CA: *oh... CA: what happened?... GT: ~He'ʃ imbibed qvite a bit of alcohol, and iʃ ʃitting in a tvnnel ʃomewhere having a party with ʃome rockʃ from what I can gather.~ GT: ~...I think he thinkʃ yov're all dead.~ CA: ...oh... CA: We'll have to find him quicker than I thought... GT: ~Agreed. He haʃ Everclear, whatever that iʃ. I aʃʃvme a fairly ʃtrong alcoholic beverage.~ GT: ~He may intend to kill himʃelf.~ CA: Everclear is a drink you use in mixes, you definetly don't drink it straight... GT: ~He had an entire bottle.~ GT: ~I'm not ʃvre if he drank any, bvt he haʃ one in hiʃ poʃeʃʃion.~ CA: ooh fuck... GT: ~Indeed.~ GT: ~Pleaʃe hvrry. I tried to talk him ovt of it, bvt it appearʃ he'ʃ ʃtill experiencing connectivity iʃʃveʃ, ʃo I waʃ vnable to inform him yov were alive.~ CA: Geeze... CA: whatever was stopping us must be lingering around him... GT: ~That ʃeemʃ likely. I'd remain on yovr gvard if I were yov.~ CA: Yes, trust me I'm not gonna be caught of guard down here... CA: did I mention that it's a possibility that Cetus will eat us?... GT: ~Cetvʃ?~ CA: It's apparantly some creature that the queen said could give us ths psychopomp... GT: ~A pʃychopomp? Why wovld that be neceʃʃary to yovr qveʃt?~ CA: It's a magic (surprise surprise) scythe that is used by the reaper (me) to judge the consorts of this world... GT: ~That...iʃ an appropriate name, I ʃvppoʃe. ʃtill, I feel from the name that thiʃ 'jvdging' may not be what yov believe it to be.~ CA: oh?... GT: ~A pʃychopomp iʃ ʃimilar to a medivm, in that they can both commvne with ʃpiritʃ and, on occaʃion, allow themʃelveʃ to be poʃʃeʃʃed by them.~ CA: oh hold on, my bad, it was called the BLADE of psychopomp... GT: ~However, a pʃychopomp'ʃ job iʃ primarily to gvide ʃpiritʃ to their eternal reʃt, aʃ oppoʃed to aiding them in delivering meʃʃageʃ to the world of the living.~ CA: Well yes, I'm supposed to destroy the fools, or the bugs... GT: ~Ah. It Iʃ the ʃort of 'jvdging' yov were thinking of, then.~ CA: Perhaps?... CA: Maybe there will be a DRAMATIC TWIST... GT: ~More dramatic than thiʃ, yov mean?~ CA: Surprise, I was the one being judged the whole time... GT: ~Well, obviovʃly. With a qveʃt ʃtrvctvre ʃvch aʃ thiʃ, I'm ʃvrpriʃed that iʃn't already a given.~ CA: Say... CA: What was in my temple room again?... GT: ~"Thoʃe who feared freedom, and ʃo ʃovght to be ʃlaveʃ."~ CA: Anything else? I recall you saying something about mosiacs... GT: ~There waʃ no moʃaic in yovr room aʃ far aʃ I covld tell. There were very few moʃaicʃ altogether, really. I'm vnʃvre of the ʃignificance, thovgh jvdging by the moʃaicʃ that were viʃible, it likely haʃ to do with ovr Landʃ.~ CA: Hm... CA: Ryspor I may just have to fly myself to your land and check this out... CA: It's a very interesting source of info... GT: ~Well, yov're welcome to come after we ʃort ovt thiʃ tvnnel bvʃineʃʃ. I'd like to go back there myʃelf, actvally, and explore it a bit more thorovghly.~ CA: I do wonder what I'm supposed to DO when I get this blade though... CA: like... CA: I get the scythe then what?... GT: ~Kill thingʃ, I aʃʃvme. Perhapʃ there'ʃ a 'life force' deciʃion ʃetvp? That ʃeemʃ the moʃt ʃtreamlined method of doing thiʃ, and will ʃave a lot of trovble.~ CA: I could only hope to be that lucky... GT: ~Really, I think it'ʃ the moʃt likely option. It wovld add a nice tovch of ʃymboliʃm aʃ well, and thiʃ way yov'll likely be allowed to keep the blade.~ GT: ~I'd love to have the code if yov do end vp keeping it, incidentally.~ CA: *intense squint*... GT: ~What? What did I ʃay?~ CA: Nothing, I simply found it a bit peculiar... CA: Like, why do you want it?... GT: ~...To make new weaponry? Why elʃe wovld I want it?~ CA: I don't know, these tunnels have just made me a tad paranoid, apologies... GT: ~Not a problem, I vnderʃtand entirely.~ CA: God, with Doir missing and Sami... gone... this is going to be a hard trial... GT: ~I'll help aʃ beʃt I can, worry not.~ CA: Oh, another thing, how goes your aspect training?... GT: ~Vnfortvnately ʃidetracked by recent happeningʃ. I hope to take ʃome time to teʃt my limitʃ once firmly ʃitvated on the aʃtrolabe, however.~ CA: I have been trying to test the limits of my powers as well... CA: and I never knew how amazing it was to weaponize luck... GT: ~Oh? Do tell.~ CA: if I can manage it, I can manipulate the probablilty in a situation to my advantage... CA: Say you just happened to trip on untied shoelaces just before you could attack me... GT: ~Ooh, that ʃeemʃ handy. ʃeriad'ʃ powerʃ are ʃomewhat ʃimilar, I believe, thovgh far ʃhe'ʃ only been able to booʃt otherʃ' lvck.~ CA: Seriad is also a Sylph, so her powers are more centered around passive boosting and healing I believe... GT: ~Yeʃ, that likely contribvteʃ to it. I wonder if Libby'ʃ library haʃ any information on the different claʃʃeʃ and aʃpectʃ. It wovld be faʃcinating to reʃearch.~ CA: Well, we'll have to save her first then... CA: How goes your planning on that front anyway?... GT: ~It'ʃ...coming along. I've recently diʃcovered ʃome promiʃing literatvre, which I hope to read when I have the time.~ CA: Oh?... CA: That definetly sounds good... GT: ~Indeed. I diʃcovered it dvring a foray into Libby'ʃ room, along with a ʃtrange, floating, robotic eyeball which I have yet to determine the origin of.~ CA: Is Libby a super wild guess?... GT: ~It covld be her. I'm not abovt to diʃcovnt the poʃʃibility. It appearʃ to be incapable of ʃpeech, however, and before I covld qveʃtion it more I...fell aʃleep again, I believe.~ CA: Ah... GT: ~It'ʃ...fvzzy, for ʃome reaʃon.~ CA: Oh my... CA: That doesn't sound good... GT: ~It'ʃ likely nothing, don't worry. I've been fairly rvn down aʃ of late. I likely fell aʃleep withovt noticing, that'ʃ all.~ CA: I don't want to be TOO Doir but suddenly falling asleep and having fuzzy memories is never a good sign like have you never seen a sci-fi movie... GT: ~We're not in a ʃci-fi movie, thovgh.~ GT: ~And Doir'ʃ 'gender-ʃavvineʃʃ' haʃ come in handy a few timeʃ, don't forget.~ CA: ...do you mean genre?... GT: ~Oh dear goodneʃʃ, yeʃ. I don't know where THAT particvlar ʃpelling error came from.~ CA: You know, there was this human nammed Sigmund Freud... CA: Well, he did a study on seemingly trivial, bizarre, or nonsensical errors and slips... CA: It's when there's an error in speech that was caused by interferece from the unconscious... CA: It reveals a "source outside of speech" and is called a Freudian Slip... GT: ~Oh? How, how intereʃting.~ CA: Yes, I simply found in funny, because that typo could and probaby would be interpretd y most psychologists as a Freudian Slip... GT: ~What EXACTLY are yov ʃvggeʃting here?~ CA: Well let me put it this way... CA: Often times, when one spends a long time with another person, a bond is created, and as they spend more time with each other, the closeness between the two may sprout into something more romantic... GT: ~Wh~ GT: ~I~ GT: ~What on EARTH wovld~ GT: ~DOIR?~ CA: Well yes, you two spend an awfully large ammount of time together... GT: ~DOIR.~ CA: Yes... GT: ~And ME.~ CA: That is what I'm suggesting... GT: ~Doir and me.~ CA: Affirmative... GT: ~Red.~ CA: Yep... GT: ~Doir and me, red...~ CA: mhm... GT: oh god GT: oh god oh god oh GOD BEAU CA: hm?... GT: DOIR AND ME RED CA: Ryspor... CA: Pardon my french... CA: But you're sort of repeating the same fucking thing over and over... GT: what if that's what i want CA: Fair enough... CA: you need to help the idea from your unconscious to your conscious... GT: i thought it was pale, the caring, and wanting to wrap him up and stop him hurting and cuddling is nice, that's a normal, pale thing, everyone does that CA: And I thought I simply wanted to protect Sami... GT: what made you realize CA: That I liked Sami?... GT: yes CA: Well, I believe it was sometime during the first world, while we were speaking to Kate's denezin... CA: Sami had a broken leg and I was tasked with taking care of her... CA: I knew I didn't really mind, but I thought I just wanted to take care of her... CA: but, as I took care of her... I realized it was more than that... CA: I wanted to protect her forever, to make sure she would always be happy... CA: Sure did a nice fucking job on that one... GT: ~Oh, Beav. It'ʃ not yovr favlt.~ CA: Yes it is... CA: I was supposed to stay with her... CA: Instead I left her behind and now... GT: ~Yov covldn't know, Beav. Yov ʃhovldn't blame yovrʃelf for eventʃ ovt of yovr control.~ CA: But it wasn't out of my control... CA: I should have been stronger... If I had kept the light up longer, or stuck close to her... CA: but that doesn't matter right now, you need to talk to Doir... GT: no i don't why would i need to do that CA: He deserves to know how you feel... CA: If you keep it locked up inside, you'll only regret it... GT: we are JUST BESTIES CA: Ryspor... CA: even I can see what you're feeling... GT: i'm quite sure i don't know what you mean CA: GT: i thought it was pale, the caring, and wanting to wrap him up and stop him hurting and cuddling is nice, that's a normal, pale thing, everyone does that... CA: GT: i thought it was pale... CA: *thought* it was *pale*... GT: unclear phrasing CA: Ryspor, I know all of the excuses... CA: I've been in your exact position... GT: no CA: Yes... CA: Ryspor do I need to show you the exact pesterlog where someone else asked about my crush?... GT: no CA: Because I acted the exact same way... GT: no no no no no NO GT: WE'RE JUST BESTIES GT: I WAS HIS *MOIRAIL* CA: Ryspor it's very common for feelings like moirailigence to drift from pale to the red quadrant... GT: how would YOU know GT: even if it's true HOW WOULD YOU KNOW CA: Because, if we go bytroll terminology, it's very possible Sami could have been my 'moirail'... CA: Ryspor it isn't healthy to deny your feelings... GT: i GT: what am i supposed to DO CA: Tell him?... GT: are you INSANE CA: Well maybe later because you shouldn't do it while he's drunk off his mind but still... GT: ~The qveʃtion ʃtandʃ.~ CA: I know it's scary, but it's what you have to do... GT: ~I don't know if I CAN.~ CA: if you want, I can help you... GT: ~NO~ GT: ~No, I.~ GT: ~I have to do thiʃ.~ GT: ~Oh GOD, Beav.~ CA: I'm glad you're taking responsibility... GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ a TERRIBLE IDEA.~ CA: No, it's a great one... GT: ~He won't feel the ʃame.~ CA: And?... CA: If he feels the same, crongrats it's a red relationship... CA: if he douesn't, and he's truly your BESTIE... CA: then you can both move on from it and continue being friends... GT: ~All right, yeʃ.~ GT: ~Yeʃ, thiʃ iʃ fine.~ GT: ~I'm fine.~ CA: I'm sure you can do this... GT: ~I'm ʃvre aʃ well.~ GT: ~Obviovʃly.~ CA: I'm glad I could help... GT: ~I aʃ well.~ GT: ~Yov do keep aiding me in my romantic pvrʃvitʃ, do yov not?~ CA: It's not my fault you keep ending up in red crushes without even realizing it... GT: ~3=>:/~ CA: You'll feel better Ryspor, I'm sure... GT: ~...I only hope yov're correct.~ GT: ~...I ʃhovld go. Pleaʃe find him qvickly.~ CA: Good luck Ryspor... CA: I'll do my best... GT: ~Thank yov.~ CA: Farewell... GT: ~Farewell, Beav.~ -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 23:32 --